Usuario discusión:Rodri cyberdog
RE: Hola, Rodri Hola Rodri. Perdona la demora en responder. Pues soy latino, como te habrás dado cuenta y pues, lo que buscaba era crear un sitio que tuviera la traducción al español de toda la Wiki en inglés del Yugioh!; porque si bien el Wiki de España trae buena cantidad de info, hay que recordar que aquí en Latinoamérica usamos las cartas en inglés; es decir, quería que a la hora de buscar una carta, la buscaramos en inglés y allí encontrar las traducciones correspondientes, para estar más familiarizados. Creo que eso es importante, ya que muchos duelistas novatos terminan por retirarse ya que no entienden el inglés bien, y van a la Wikia España en donde no encuentran lo que buscan ya que tampoco entienden la Wikia de EEUU. Otra cosa es que elegí traducir de la Wiki EEUU, los temas, pero no estoy al tanto de como usar bien todo esto y no me ha quedado tiempo por la Universidad. Así que necesito ayuda, sobre todo con las tablas y demás. La idea era dejarlo igual, en cuanto a la información, pero traducida al Español. En donde poner Dark Magician, significa que te redirija a la carta en el formato que usamos en América Latina, el inglés. Konami tiene puestos los ojos en el sitio Wiki de Yugioh! en inglés, tanto que por eso mismo es que yo deseo una Wiki similar. Y seguro que sí, claro que quiero formar parte de las Wikias; espero leas el mensaje y de nuevo, perdón por la demora. Ya sabiendo mis puntos; necesito ayuda en el crecimiento del sitio y ayudaré en el crecimiento del tuyo también. Saludos. Koryuseness 04:14 30 abr 2012 (UTC) RE: Reversor Hola en cuanto a 343 GuiltySpark Creo que tenemos que preguntarle si quiere seguir siendo Reversor y recordarle lo que por lo menos pedimos que es editar y revisar por lo menos una vez a la semana, si no puede pues dejará de ser Reversor. En cuanto a más reversores me he dado cuenta que una buena opción es Gilfers friend ya que ha notado errores en otros usuarios y me lo ha informado para corregirlos. Saludos--Mahad マハード 00:39 27 abr 2012 (UTC) :Pienso que en ese caso deberíamos comunicarle que podría permanecer inactivo en este wiki durante un periodo para que pueda reorganizar sus actividades (máximo 1 mes) dentro del cual, como mencionaste anteriormente, su página de discusión permanezca bloqueada y con un aviso. Pasado la fecha de ese plazo sino reanuda sus actividades con la regularidad necesaria para el cargo entonces se retiraría el cargo de Reversor. --Rare Hunter 03:06 27 abr 2012 (UTC) :Como dicen los demás, deberíamos comunicarle que puede permanecer inactivo por un tiempo o si el tiempo ya no le alcanza para esta wiki entonces darlo de baja de la moderación Pokemonisk 04:03 27 abr 2012 (UTC) :Hola Rodri, ya Mahad y Rare han dicho todo lo que se podria decir, sobre Guilty, y no tengo mucho. Concuerdo en que se le envie un mensaje primero osobre si quiere o no ser reversor, Y si dice que si, darle el plazo que dice Rare Hunter, si no ya se le quitarian sus permisos. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 18:06 27 abr 2012 (UTC) RE:Reversor Hola Rodri, acerca del puesto de reversor mi respuesta es que Si hace tiempo que queria el puesto y tengo muchas ganas y tiempo para aportarle al wiki estoy fascinado con la idea y te prometo que voy hacer mi mejor trabajo. Gracias y Saludos --Gilfers friend 20:10 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Perdon Hola RodriCiberdog Disuculpa a mi hermano ya me cambie la contraseña porque el entro en mi cuenta porque el me la habia creado y sabia mi contraseña disculpa te pido espero que las aceptes Aviso Hola Rodri, te vengo a avisar que no estare en casa me ire de vacaciones por lo que no podre editar en la wikia, alomejor regreso el 1 o 2 de mayo, nos leemos luego. Pokemonisk 06:01 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Revisiones Hola Rodri gusto en saludarte quería que me aclararas algo;mira según la página de reversores que me mostraste cada vez que haga una edición se marca automáticamente como revisada pero al parecer las mias aún necesitan ser revisadas así qué me gustaría saber qué sucede? Gracias y Saludos--Gilfers friend 19:07 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Vacaciones Gracias por entender, Rodri, y a los otros administradores también. Creo que un mes y medio será suficiente, pues para entonces terminaré estudiando por mis exámenes finales y los habré tomado. Sí, soy consciente de que no he sido disponible para mantener mis tareas aquí, y me alegre que informes a los demás. Les prometo que volveré pronto. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 00:37 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Emm... Yo se que no es un trabajo real, no te tomes en serio lo que no lo es... Solo decia. Loco, 'ta bien, proxima vez no subo ninguna imagen y listo, divertite editando una wikia sin imagenes. --Yes, im Pato 04:01 30 abr 2012 (UTC) RE: Mensaje de un burócrata Hola Rodri, con el mensaje, tiene razón ya que en Latinoamérica se usan más las cartas que están en inglés, y pues varios no conocen el nombre en español ni tampoco el efecto en español, así que sería buena idea que se hicieran redirecciones con los nombres en inglés para que sean más fácil encontrarlas. Las redirecciones de códigos se me hace algo innecesaria (desde mi punto de vista) ya que pues nadie se aprende un código y si tiene la carta es más fácil escribir el nombre pero eso solo es mi opinión. Eduardo Yuki 17:28 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Saludos Rodri. Yo no puedo aportar mucho con el Inglés, y teniendo en cuenta que soy de España desconozco totalmente cómo son las cartas en Latino-América. Así que no se que opinar al respecto. Sea como sea, si hay que hacer traducciones, no puedo ayudar. --Bandit keith 19:31 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Rodri, sobre las redirecciones creo que si hay que implementar las redirecciones con el nombre de la carta en ingles ya que me consta que muchos jugadores tienen solo cartas en ingles y ni siquiera conocen el nombre de sus cartas en español o su mazo tiene gran cantidad de cartas en este idioma, y las redirecciones en ingles les ayudaria mucho a encontrar las cartas que buscan y comprender mejor los efectos de us cartas. Como dice Eduardo me parece innecesaria la redirección de codigo, por las mismas razones. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 19:57 30 abr 2012 (UTC) :Como ya comentaron, en todo Latinoamérica parece ser que todavia se juega casi en su totalidad con cartas en ingles, así que sobra decir que puede ser una buena idea las redirecciones de nombres en ese idioma para que los duelistas pueden moverse en wiki con mayor facilidad. Sobretodo me parece que ayudaría mucho con las cartas nuevas que se editan para evitar que los usuarios nuevos crearan varias páginas de la misma carta pero con nombres traducidos diferentes. --Rare Hunter 23:13 30 abr 2012 (UTC) :Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con las redirecciones, el día de hoy pase por una plaza que es exclusiva para la venta de juegos de cartas, animé, etc. Y la gran mayoría de los establecimientos tenían las cartas en inglés, pocos las tienen en español, yo anteriormente las compraba en inglés a partir de que comencé a editar en el Wiki las he estado comprando en español. Por lo que estoy de acuerdo con las redirecciones.--Mahad マハード 23:33 30 abr 2012 (UTC) * Rodri. Como dijeron ántes; creo que las redirecciones son necesarias. Creo que también el código de las cartas y todo lo referente, aunque basta con poner el nombre en inglés y eso. En cualquier caso, todo el apartado estaría disponible en el momento de encontrar la búsqueda. Pues, claro que deseo hacer grande la Wiki y la franquicia de Yugi, esto ayudará mucho a que los novatos no se retiren temprano por la barrera del idioma. Pues, espero indicaciones para hacer las gestiones correspondientes. Para finalizar, yo soy el del mensaje burócrata y les envío un saludo a todos. Si un caso mejoramos esta Wiki implementando la idea, entonces dejaré de lado la que empecé para centrarme solo en ésta; bueno, no están de más las ideas sobre el asunto. Saludos. --''' Koryuseness 04:32 1 may 2012 (UTC)' Hola Rodri, acerca de las redirecciones creo que es una buena idea puesto que aquí en en el continente americano son más adquiridas las cartas en inglés qué las mismas en español y como ya lo comentaron algunos de mis compañeros no creo qué sea muy útil implementarle el código en las redirecciones puesto qué es mucho más fácil aprenderse el nombre de la carta ,qué un CÓDIGO qué a la postre podría llegar a ser caótico puesto qué muchos códigos de las cartas están errados. Saludos--Gilfers friend 17:53 5 may 2012 (UTC) Regreso Hola Rodri, ya regrese asi que seguire disponible y editando Pokemonisk 17:37 1 may 2012 (UTC) Monstruos Natural/Naturia Saludos Rodri. Quisiera pedirte que programaras el bot para cambiar todas los monstruos "Natural" por "Naturia". Te pido esto porque no acabo de redireccionar "Ambrosía Natural" y me he vuelto loco cambiando también el archivo de foto. Se que tú si podrás hacer algo. --Bandit keith 19:26 1 may 2012 (UTC) Duda Hola Rodri, oye hay cartas que son del anime y no tienen la imagen completa de la carta, lo quete queria preguntar es si se pueden crear las cartas con la ilustración que tienen para poder tenerla completa o ponemos la misma ilustración, que piensasPokemonisk 21:37 1 may 2012 (UTC) Discusiones Hola Rodri, oye acerca de las discusiones no se como hacer para archivarlas me puedes decir como?Pokemonisk 21:55 3 may 2012 (UTC) Discusiones Hola Rodri, oye acerca de las discusiones no se como hacer para archivarlas me puedes decir como? --Pokemonisk 21:56 3 may 2012 (UTC) Lista de capitulos Hola Rodri, lo que te había dicho sobre poner la imagen del capitulo lo encontré en una temporada capítulos aquí en la wikia puede ser así o ponerle una plantilla para los capítulos que dices te deja la página. http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_GX_Lista_de_Episodios:_Temporada_3 Pokemonisk 20:40 4 may 2012 (UTC) una ayudita porfa hola tengo algunas dudas Si Tengo Un dragon definitivo de ojos azules en el campo y ataco y despues activo de DEFUSIONAR podria volver a atacar con los tres dragones blancos? Si tengo a XY Dragon cannon o a XZ TANK CANNON O A YZ TANK DRAGON o algunos de esos podria yo despues invocar a el otro faltante y formar a XYZ DRAGON CANNON EJEMPLO:tengo a XY dragon cannon en el campo y invoco a tanque de metal Z puedo fucionarlo? SI tengo a kaibaman en la mano junto con un dragon blanco ojos azules puedo invocar a kaibaman y al invocar a kaibaman puedo sacrificarlo e invocar un dragon blanco de ojos azules en el mismo turno y puedo activar defusionar a XYZ O XY O XZ O ZY E INVOCAR A ESOS O TENER A cabeza de cannon X en el campo y a Y dragon cabeza y tanque de metal Z y puedo atacar con los tres y despues fucionarlos e invocar a XYZ Y ATACAR? Y SE PUEDE ACTIVAR DEFUSIONAR A LA La Luz Mágicamente Sellada Fusión E INVOCAR A DOS MOUNTROS MATERIALES FUSION LUZ Y A ESE MOUNSTRO(La Luz Mágicamente Sellada Fusión) Y VOLVER A ACTIVAR SU EFECTO? HEMOS TENIDO MUCHAS PELEAS CON MIS AMIGOS NECESITO QUE ME RESPONDAS GRACIAS :DMartin123456 21:25 4 may 2012 (UTC)Martin123456 21:30 4 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias pero se que es trampa pero podrias ? por favor te lo pido jajaja EE MUCHAS GRACIAS :D me sirvio mucho lo que me traiciona (no es de vos) es que siempre invoque a XY y despues lo fuciones mmm que raro me parece en la serie eso se puede por eso me llama la atencion vos podrias editar eso y ponerlo que puedo cosa que mis amigos me dejen? jajaj es porque me traiciona en muchas estrategias si podes hacelo asi despues cuando le muestre las respuestas a mis amigos todo salga bien :D jajajaja Gracias te lo agradesco mucho Disculpa ee disculpa pense que podrias hacerme ese fabor bueno no importa..... ahora me hiciste un fabor aunque el ultimo pedido no lo hiciste no importa de todos modos gracias Martin123456 02:28 5 may 2012 (UTC) RE:Promo Packs Hola Rodri, recién termino de reorganizar un poco la Plantilla de código de serie como habías solicitado. Por cierto tuve un inconveniente, debí renombrar algunas páginas y sin percatarme renombre una página de redirección, cuando corregí el error la pagina muestra al comienzo el mensaje "''No existe ningún archivo con este nombre, pero puedes subirlo" y ahora la página que debería enlazar allí (Promo Pack - GX Duel Academy (GBA)) no la toma como valida, como si esa página no existiera en realidad. ¿Sabrías como corregirlo? yo no tengo idea de como hacerlo, ya me canse de intentar buscarle la vuelta y no hay caso. --Rare Hunter 07:00 5 may 2012 (UTC) Efectos Mausoleo Saludos Rodri. En Mausoleo del Emperador he visto en la sección de efectos que "Puedes usar este efecto para Invocar aquellos monstruos que solo pueden ser Invocados de Modo Normal, tras el Sacrificio de un cierto Tipo o Atributo de monstruo". Según los vídeo-juegos, eso no es posible puesto que necesitan obligatoriamente ese tipo de sacrificio (No podrías invocar a Exxod, Amo de la Guardia). El uso de Mausoleo no estaría permitido. Te escribo esto por si tú tenías otra información para corroborar lo escrito en la carta. --Bandit keith 11:05 5 may 2012 (UTC) Sobre de Expansión Crisis Carmesí Hola Rodri, solo quería informarte qué le acabo de agregar al Sobre de Expansión Crisis Carmesí todas las imagénes y clasificaciones de sus respectivas cartas ,así qué ya cualquier edición en una de ellas debería de ser para curiosidades o para las cartas en español. Saludos--Gilfers friend 18:51 5 may 2012 (UTC) Curiosidades una pregunta lo que puse de esta carta es usada por fue permitida porque he visto que la estan poniendo en cartas cuando puedad me contestas saludo Cangre :Hola recuerdas que havia puesto Carta usada por y luego lo borrastete a si te acuerdas por que lo an estado poniendo en las curiosidades Centauro51 bueno me respondes saludos Cangre. ::ok gracias Cangre 01:45 7 may 2012 (UTC)FmcangrejoCangre 01:45 7 may 2012 (UTC) Carta Oh!Hola Rodri ciertamente disculpame no me percate que esa imagen era de Card Maker realmente no me parecio pero para evitar desaguisados le agrege la imagen de la carta en ingles. Saludos y disculpame apartir de ahorita sere mas cuidadoso con eso.--Gilfers friend 21:23 7 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Lista de cartas en inglés Hola de nuevo, Rodri. Me parece excelente lo que están haciendo para mejorar la navegación de aquellos que no pueden con el inglés mucho. Será dificil añadir cada carta en formato inglés, pero al final, cuando todo esté hecho, sería interesante que dicha novedad sea publicada en la pagina principal para que todos lo noten, o mandar el aviso de alguna manera. Yo tenía en mente lo sigiente: Por ejemplo, crear una pagina nueva llamada "Dark Magician" y redireccionarla al Mago Oscuro en Español; eso sería más sencillo, supongo. Buscar "Dark Magician" y caer en "Mago Oscuro"... Ojalá pudieran tener en las tablas de cada carta, de forma similar a las del Wikia, el formato en inglés y en pestañas o algo parecido, los demás formatos disponibles. Pero eso transformaría la Wiki que tienen en un clon de la de los gringos. Pero también recuerden que Konami tiene un ojo puesto para ver que se cumplan las reglas al pie de la letra en ese sitio de los gringos, por lo cual es un sitio de referencias muy útil. Lo justo y más eficaz creo que sería redireccionar, ya que si hacen la busqueda con nombre en español o inglés, cae en lo mismo, pero lo de la transformación del formato creo que es decisión de ustedes; solo es una opinión. Lo primero sería -de ser posible- poner una encuesta que se propague por los usuarios anónimos y registrados de sus Wiki, que pregunte "¿Qué formato de TCG usan? Inglés o Español". Y posteriormente otra que pregunte "¿Cual formato les gusta más? Inglés o Español" Dichas encuestas nos sugeriran más adelante si vale la pena hacer esa especie de transformación o no. Ustedes me diran si está bien la idea y si cabe en las posibilidades. Estoy dispuesto en ayudar. Saludos Koryuseness 05:41 10 may 2012 (UTC) http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magician Cartas del Animé Hola Rodri, en el caso de las cartas del animé como Formación Gorrión de la Dama Arpía, que no disponen de una imagen de carta completa, me parece una buena idea crearles una imagen provisional con Yugioh Card Maker. Aunque pienso que si deberíamos concordar en alguna especie de breve leyenda que figure en la descripción donde se aclare que son casos excepcionales por falta de una imagen completa, ya que esto de seguro propria confundir a los usuarios nuevos y darles a entender que se pueden subir imágenes cualquiera hechas con Yugioh Card Maker (cartas fanart o existentes en el TCG/OCG). Sobre los escudos de los cargos, la renovación quedo muy bien, me gusto mucho esa comparación con las cartas LV de Horus. Por mi parte no tengo ningún pedido, estoy más que conforme con como se ven ahora. --Rare Hunter 17:51 12 may 2012 (UTC) : En lo personal no me agrada mucho la idea de que se suban imágenes hechas con Yugioh Card Maker, pero si se van a subir está bien se ponga un aviso en el cual se informe que no disponemos con una imagen de carta completa, ya que la mayoría de las imágenes del animé si tienen una imágen completa, como es el caso de Ciber Ángel Benten o El Demonio de Siete Brazos. Por lo que estoy de acuerdo con Rare Hunter los nuevos usuarios se les puede dar a entender que se pueden subir imágenes hechas con el Card Maker, Ahora ¿qué licencia se les va a crear?, ya que no son cartas originales. : En cuanto a los escudos estan muy bien me agradaron como van aumentando los niveles con Horus. Saludos --Mahad マハード 22:06 12 may 2012 (UTC) RE: Cartas del Animé Hola Rodri, sobre la propuestas de las cartas del animé me agrada la idea del Card Maker, pero seria bueno incluir una galeria muestre como se vio la carta en el animé, en su forma de carta (valga la rebundancia), ya que hay cartas que se monstraron en el animé de una forma muy nitida. Pero pienso que se tendria que crear una nueva licencia para estas imagenes, que digan que vienen o estan basadas de imagenes del Animé pero fueron modificadas en un Card Maker, o algo así, ya que creo que la licencia que dice que la imagen procede del animé dejaria de aplicar para estas imagenes, pero esta es mi opinión. Y sobre el nuevo logo de los cargos del Wiki me gustan, se ven muy bien. Quedaron exelentes esas imagenes de Horus. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 18:05 12 may 2012 (UTC) RE: Cartas de Anime Hola Rodri, yo pienso que es buena idea sobre crear las cartas del anime que no tienen la carta completa en el Yugioh Card Maker y como dice Rare poner algo que identifique que solo esas imagenes y no cualquiera porqué se pueden confundir y subir una echa asi y no la oficial, y sobre los escudos de cargos me facinaron la verdad esque estan muy bien cuando la vi me sorprendi hehe saludos Pokemonisk 19:56 12 may 2012 (UTC)Saludos rodri. Nunca he manejado el Yugioh Card Maker, y la verdad no me gusta la idea de subir cartas creadas con ese programa (aunque sean cartas del anime). A mi gusto, preferiría que en este tipo de casos se utilizara la mejor imagen posible de la carta, cuando un usuario vea como imagen completa una aparición del anime le quedará totalmente claro de que esa carta no existe como tal.En cuanto el nuevo logo para los administradores y reversores está muy chulo, aunque habría preferido a mi Maquinaria Fortaleza, pero sólo para mí XD. --Bandit keith 21:00 13 may 2012 (UTC) Recetas Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks La verdad parece muy practico esta nueva forma de visualizar recetas, teniendo un acceso rápido a los datos básicos y además vínculos hacia las paginas de cartas en menos espacio sin tener que estar bajando o subiendo la página para ver toda la lista de cartas. Resulta bastante familiar como decís para quienes están acostumbrados a los videojuegos de Yu-Gi-Oh!, que hace que sea más fácil de utilizar. --Rare Hunter 00:45 14 may 2012 (UTC) Al igual que Rare se me hace muy buena y practica esta forma de ver las recetas y mas para los que andamos acostumbrados a los videojuegos, ademas asi ocupamos menos espacio y no tenemos que resubir ni nada es una buena opción --Pokemonisk 03:46 14 may 2012 (UTC) La verdad, no se que decir. Primero, como manejo de recetas está bien. Yo he jugado mucho a los video-juegos de yugioh y la página de prueba no me acaba de convencer. Pero, seguro que se puede mejorar (haces un gran esfuerzo para ello).Además, algo que he visto en esa página es que falta el número de copias de cada carta, haciendo que la receta muestre un total de 33 cartas. Esto es algo que habrá que solucionar. --Bandit keith 10:45 14 may 2012 (UTC) : Yo pienso igual que Rare y Nisk, la forma de ver recetas quedo muy ordebada y se ve bastante bien. no tengo más que decir. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 16:02 14 may 2012 (UTC) : A mi me gusto en general, pero solo tengo una cosa que decir...... ¿Usaste my deck como plantilla?..... no es que tenga algun problema, pero me parece alga extraño que existieran dos iguales.ASM 19:56 14 may 2012 (UTC) Imágenes sin enlaces Saludos rodri. En primer lugar debo comentarte un gran error por mi parte. Resulta que, como reversor, he ido cambiando nombres de páginas de cartas porque tenían el nombre incorrecto. Gracias a la ayuda de Zanelex y Rare conseguí hacerlo de la mejor forma, sin dejar una página de redirección y observando todos sus enlaces, así como corregirlos con su nuevo nombre. Hasta ahora todo bien, el fallo es en las imágenes de cartas completas. Mientras que la ilustración le cambiaba el nombre de archivo para que ésta se redireccionará a la nueva página, no hacía lo mismo con la imagen completa. En su lugar subía directamente la imagen de carta en español en el lugar correspondiente. Hoy he caído en que todas esas imágenes estarán sin enlaces, convirtiéndose en imágenes sin sentido. ¿Debería, a partir de ahora, redireccionar las cartas en inglés y subir la imagen en español cómo "Subir nueva versión de archivo"? o ¿Borro los archivos de la imagen en inglés una vez se haya quedado sin enlaces por mi "modus operandi"? --Bandit keith 20:07 14 may 2012 (UTC) no es nada por que yo ya estube por que soyvdante yumofudo es que me olvide la contraseña Dante yuki 18:00 21 may 2012 (UTC) RE: Nuevo Reversor Yo creo que el Usuario AzureKesil, si podria considerarse como una buena opcion para ser reversor, así que pienso que podria ser nombrado en el cargo, ademas creo que podria ayudar mucho ya que la cantidad de usuarios viene en aumento y quizas pronto podriamos necesitar otros. Ademas creo que tienes por así decir un Don para ver que usuarios son aptos para este tipo de cargo. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 22:58 21 may 2012 (UTC) RE:Chequen esto Hola Creo que sería una buena opción ha hecho buenas contribuciones y tiene buen ojo para corregir la ortografía y la redacción. Saludos--Mahad マハード 02:33 22 may 2012 (UTC) :Hola Rodri, respecto al nombramiento del usuario AzureKesil, parece haber demostrado buen conocimiento al momento de editar y también una buena redacción así que no veo mayor inconveniente en que se le otorgue el cargo de reversor. --Rare Hunter 22:10 22 may 2012 (UTC) :Como dicen AzureKesil a echo buenas ediciones y si se merece el puesto y como dices no es necesario que tengas muchas ediciones si no que sea de buena calidad y ortografía como lo a echo AzureKesil--Pokemonisk 00:34 23 may 2012 (UTC) RE:Postulación a Reversor Hola. Acepto la petición :) El único problema que tengo es que por ahora no podría dedicarle mucho tiempo, pero sería un honor poder ayudar. Una vez al año suelo mirar la Wiki en inglés de Yu-Gi-Oh! para ponerme al día sobre la franquicia y también corregir pequeñas faltas (nombres erróneos en español, faltas de ortografía), por lo que estoy acostumbrada a ello. También he escrito esporádicamente en wikis como la de Digimon (en español) y en otras en inglés como la dedicada a la serie Doctor Who (Tardis Wikia), además de participar en las páginas de consulta de wikis de The Legend of Zelda y Final Fantasy. Ahora, sé que en español es algo más difícil por las divergencias de traducción. El español es un idioma demasiado rico y hermoso como para restringirlo (de ahí que no cambiase los nombres de los Artículos en su titular, pero sí al nombrarlos, no por ser el término usado en la "otra" traducción-la cual desconozco-) o cometer faltas al utilizarlo, por lo que mi criterio sería siempre buscar términos comunes en la medida de lo posible, usando el inglés si no hay otro remedio. "El papeleo" parece una tarea complicada, pero veo que hay un buen equipo que seguro podrá ayudarme si lo necesito. Un saludo, y muchas gracias por confiar en mí pese a ser una desconocida. Espero haber escrito ésto bien y en el sitio adecuado...¡es la primera vez que dejo un mensaje en una página! AzureKesil 23:48 22 may 2012 (UTC) Cartas de Anime Oye Rodri en las cartas de anime al utilizar el Yugioh Card Maker en cartas de monstruos se le pone el tipo de monstruo por ejemplo Caballero Legendario Timaeus que es de tipo Guerrero se lo pongo en la carta o lo dejo sin tipo igual con el Atributo --Pokemonisk 00:55 23 may 2012 (UTC) Direcciones Rotas O Enlaces Rojos Hola Rodri, como puedes ver el mensaje que te dejo es para hablarte de las Direcciones Rotas en el Wiki, Cai en cuenta de eso Ya que hoy en el Chat del Wiki estube hablando con un Administrador de la Central en Español de Wikia cuyo nombre de usuario no me acuerdo por completo pero cuyo nombre de usuario empezaba por Oliver, Y vio que Tenemos muchos redirecciones rotas, pudiendose ver en Páginas requeridas, y muchas de ellas son de paginas que nos hacen falta para cubrir esos enlaces rojos, Pero tambien tenemos muchos enlaces hacia imagenes o articulos que fueron borrados, renombrados y demas que no han sido actalizados, muchos procedentes de la antigua Yugipedia, y de eso es de lo que querria hablar, ya que me gustaria que todos los Administradores y reversores nos dieramos la tarea de revisarar y corrigir, enlazar y/o borrar dichos enlaces. Seria bueno que hicieramos algo parecido al patrullaje, que cada uno revise 3 ó 4 redirecciones al día, y proto veriamos reducidas esa cantidad de redirecciones. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 00:46 25 may 2012 (UTC) RE: Renombrado de páginas Me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho nada más mirar el artículo. Estuve a punto de avisar a alguien para que solucionara los desperfectos causados, pero por cuestiones que no vienen al caso no pude. Gracias por especificarme los pasos a seguir. Aún no tengo "interiorizadas" las normas, por lo que pido perdón. Espero no volver a cometer estos errores. Una cosa más... Si veis que no patrullo los artículos que yo corrijo, es porque prefiero dejarlos al criterio de patrulla de los demás, pues no me parece ético decir "ya está, mi corrección es la más perfecta". AzureKesil 06:08 28 may 2012 (UTC) RE: Nuevas clasificaciones Hola Rodri A mi me parece muy bien la idea de clear esas clasificaciones ya que seria muy util para una mejor clasificación, Se me hacen muy interesantes las clasificaciones de "Espiar" y los Anti-Tipos ya que nunca se me habria ocurido, las clasificaciones de Reducir y Aumentar Ataque Defensa es una mejor idea ya que se centra en algo mucho más especifico. En general si son buenas ideas ^^. Eduardo Yuki 19:30 31 may 2012 (UTC) :Hola Rodri; la nueva clasificación Espiar es muy buena idea, si ayuda mucho para la agrupación y búsqueda de cartas, igual que esos nuevos anti-tipos, aunque me pregunto a parte de este "nombre provisional" cual seria titulo más adecuado que deberían llevar. También concuerdo con la clasificación Invocación especial y Cambiar Ataque Defensa, si alguien intentaba buscar cartas dentro de esa categoría se encontraba de seguro con cartas que no se relacionaban con lo que buscaba. Ya separadas en dos diferentes facilitara su búsqueda especifica. En cuanto a clasificaciones necesarias me parece que seria bueno agregar una para cartas que reducen el daño de batalla a 0, como Waboku o Kuriboh por agregar algún ejemplo. :PD: Recibí este mensaje hace poco ¿seria aceptable cumplir con su propuesta o debería esto primero someterse a votación? --Rare Hunter 22:53 31 may 2012 (UTC) :Hola, pues la verdad lo veo muy bien eso de hacer nuevas clasificaciones para especificar mas el efecto, y eso de invocación especial esta muy bien ya que eso me paso la otra ves al tratar de hacer un deck de invocaciones especial para invocar Xyz y no encontraba muchos que se invocaran a si mismos o que pudieran invocar a otro para la invocación Xyz, así que esas clasificaciones estaria genial. --Pokemonisk 02:39 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Lo siento mucho, solo "arreglé" esas descripciones por que yo tengo esas cartas en español entonces creí correcto mejorar las descripciones; pero si concideras que no lo debo hacer, no lo haré The-gravekeeper´s 23:54 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Clasificacines Nuevas Hola Rodri Ya en algunas cartas vi que tenian algunas clasificaciones nuevas pero creo que son más, me podrias decir las clasificaciones nuevas. Gracias y las categorias que vi estan perfectas. Eduardo Yuki 18:57 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Idea para Clasificación Nueva Hola Rodri El motivo de este mensaje es que se me ocurrio una idea para una Clasificación esta se deberia llamar "Costo" o algo parecido ya que algunos confunden la Paga de Lifepoints con Reducir lifepints y esto si es una confución, bueno esa era una propuesta no s eque opines ok. Hasta luego Eduardo Yuki 02:54 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Saludos Hola Rodri, hace mucho tiempo desde que te hablé por última vez. Yo sé que he estado inactivo por un largo rato y me debatía entre seguir y no seguir. En todo caso, yo he regresado al fin, y planeo seguir contribuyendo en este Wiki.; sin embargo, porque mis actividades son tan erráticas, decidí que no yo era capaz de mantener la responsabilidad de mi puesto. Por tanto, te pido renunciar a mi puesto como reversor. Ésta no es una carta de despedida, ya que todavía planeo hacer ediciones. Pero, veo que mucho ha cambiado aquí y además, tú y el resto del equipo han hecho un buenísimo trabajo. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 17:57 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Rodri_cyberdog saludos vengo de parte de Eduardo Yuki solo te quiere decir que no va a poder editar por tiempo indefinido no se por que pero el espera que lo disculpes bueno me despido espero que estes bien saludos Cangre 22:33 15 jun 2012 (UTC)Fmcangrejo Hola Rodri Esta vez te escribo con malas noticias :( El asunto es que no podre editar por un tiempo devido a que no tengo internet xD pero no solo es eso, en poco tiempo tambien me mudare y como mi compu es de escritorio me costara un monton conectarla. La verdad no tengo ni idea de cuando podre regresar pero maximo sera casi de 2 o 3 meses, la verdad no tengo ni idea tal vez podria tardar menos pero te dio un tiempo ya muy exagerado ya que como dije me costara trabajo editar como antes. Espero tu respuesta lo mas pronto para que la lea rapido :P Lo siento pero yo tampoco esperaba esto es algo inesperado para mi ya que crei que solo duraria un mes a lo mucho. Perdon de todas formas de vez en cuando vere la Wiki para ver como va todo ok Eduardo Yuki 22:35 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Clasificacion Erronea Ok,Rodri gracias por decirme la verdad desde que estaba la nueva plantilla no me habia topado con una edicion que necesitara esa clasificacion y la costumbre que tenia me hizo cambiarla,pero esta bien ahora que ya se ya no cometere ese error de nuevo. Saludos--Gilfers friend 19:41 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Nueva Categoría Oye Rodri estaba pensando ahora que estás añadiendo nuevas clasificaciones quería saber si era posible crear una clasificación para las cartas que indiquen Sacrificio ya que no contamos con una clasificación para este tipo de cartas y al mismo tiempo alguna que se llame Autodestrucción que consiste en cartas que se destruyan a si mismas si no se cumple con algun requisito escrito en ella esto lo digo en especial como cartas del tipo Koa'ki Meiru ya que la mayoría tienen que ser destruidas a fuerzas sino se manda al cementerio una carta en específico y siento que se está zaturando la clasificación de Destruir Monstruo con este tipo de cartas. Espero tu respuesta.--Gilfers friend 19:36 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Saludos jajajaja xD gracias por la bienvenida pero ya pertenecia hace mucho :) pero tuve algunos problemas y no me podia conectar :) Gracias por tus saludos y si tengo alguna duda te la hare saber.Erickjr9 02:29 18 jun 2012 (UTC) RE: Cerébro Antiguo La verdad es que sí necesito ayuda. Sé que puedo hacerlo, pero tengo el problema de no saber qué hacer a la hora de arreglar los enlaces de "Lo que enlaza aquí". Por éso, antes de hacer algo mal, y como en el momento de ver el fallo no había nadie en el chat, decidí dejar el mensaje para que fuese arreglado por otro reversor. Ahora bien, dado que forma parte de mis tareas, y espero que ésto no suene pesado... ¿podrías explicármelo un poco más detalladamente para poder hacerlo por mí misma la próxima vez, por favor? Gracias de antemano, y pido perdón si sueno demasiado novata. P.D. Veo que se está trabajando en el artículo de Bakura, el Rey de los Ladrones... Como es la primera vez que veo cómo se construye un artículo, quería preguntar una cosa. A la hora de afrontar un artículo de éste tipo, y por casi obligación ser hecho poco a poco... ¿es creado por un usuario que trabaja en él o es coordinado por varios? Lo digo por si por un casual yo quisiera añadir algo si tuviera tiempo, por ejemplo. AzureKesil 16:12 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Sobre el aviso Como bien dice, somos humanos, y por ello, cometemos errores... mas nuestro trabajo es corregir, aún entre nosotros XD Por ello, te aviso de que se te ha "colado" un "has" en ·"haz tu trabajo" y "grocerías" en "groserías". Por lo demás, me parece una muy buena idea, sobre todo después de haber contestado a mi pregunta. Un saludo. AzureKesil 18:11 20 jun 2012 (UTC) ...de nada. Mi madre suele decir que el español suele ser fácil de aprender porque se escribe como se pronuncia, ¡pero hay casos en los que la experiencia personal lo dificulta! :P AzureKesil 18:55 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Sobre español de España y español de Latinoamérica Siento la enorme tardanza con el mensaje que dejaste en mi muro de la central, dado que siempre estoy desbordado de trabajo, Cizagna y Oliver suelen revisar mi muro y responder a todos los mensajes, para que nadie se quede sin respuesta por mi falta de tiempo y después, cuando tengo tiempo y he respondido los mensajes que ellos no pueden responder, me ocupo de revisar sus respuestas y completarlas algo más si es necesario. Como indicaste, es un problema de idioma que arrastramos desde hace tiempo, pero a la vez que problema es una ventaja. Hace mucho tiempo, en Wikia se podían seleccionar las dos variantes de inglés que hay principalmente, el británico y el norteamericano, supuestamente había suficientes diferencias entre uno y otro como para merecer una diferenciación específica. Sin embargo, tras un tiempo, se demostró que esta distinción era más contraproducente de lo que parecía, implicaba que todo se debía traducir el doble y además, para que las traducciones no fuesen iguales, había que hacer hincapié en la expresión para que se notase una forzada distinción entre una y otra variante del mismo idioma. Doble trabajo y una interfaz forzada. Otro caso parecido, pero al contrario, ha sido el del portugués. Como sabrás, hay dos variables principalmente, el portugués de Portugal y el portugués de Brasil. En Wikia optaron por diferenciar uno de otro, pt para el de Portugal y Pt-Br para el de Brasil. A pesar de los millones de hablantes que hay en Brasil y en todo el mundo de portugués, la distinción no sirvió en la práctica para nada, ninguna de las dos interfaces se llegó a traducir completamente, los traductores se veían forzados a duplicar el esfuerzo y a hacer frases que en la mayoría de los casos eran iguales en las dos variantes. Hace unos meses, se firmó un nuevo acuerdo entre las distintas academias para unificar criterios y ahora ambas vertientes del portugués están más unidas, por lo que se hace totalmente innecesario mantener los dos idiomas como tales en Internet, es ineficiente. ¿Por qué es ineficiente, además de por el trabajo que implica? Porque hace el idioma más débil frente a otros idiomas. La clave para que crezca Internet, está en el contenido, cuanto más contenido hay sobre un idioma, más fácil es que crezca a su alrededor una comunidad de usuarios que a su vez hagan crecer más rápido ese contenido. Con un ejemplo lo verás claro: Si tenemos una comunidad sobre la serie X en Internet, es probable que las personas a las que le gusta la serie X, entren y hablen sobre ella, y de entre esas 10 personas a las que le gusta la serie, 2 quizás formen una nueva comunidad sobre otro tema. Pero si tenemos una comunidad sobre la serie X, otra sobre la serie Y y otra sobre la serie Z, probablemente en lugar de 10 personas, 30 personas entrarán en Internet, y probablemente en lugar de 2 personas, 9 personas formarán una nueva comunidad. Si se hace una distinción entre dos vertientes del mismo idioma, se divide la comunidad, y eso implica que haya menos contenido específico y el contenido crecerá más lentamente sobre otras áreas. Por supuesto influyen más cosas, pero el idioma es una de las más importantes. ¿Cuál es mi consejo? No hacer distinción entre una versión u otra. La comunidad es sobre Yugioh, en español, por tanto todos aquellos que hablen español, tienen cabida aquí. Si le dais prioridad al español de Latinoamérica o al español de España, limitas el tráfico hacia tu comunidad, divides el contenido. Por tanto la mejor opción no es dar prioridad a un lenguaje sobre otro o eliminar uno de los dos, lo mejor siempre es mantener los dos al mismo nivel. Desde un punto de vista de marketing, el mercado de España en Internet, es mucho más fuerte que el que hay en Latinoamérica - solo el de México puede competir por extensión, aunque no es tan rentable - sin embargo, en lugar de las empresas cerrarse y concentrarse en España, prefieren expandirse a todo el mercado de idioma español. Dividirlo, será muy contraproducente para todos, las empresas de España verían difícil expandirse a América y el mercado americano apenas recibiría apoyos, contrayéndose. Es por esto que siempre hay que mantener abierta la doble vía, el idioma es español, y hacer diferenciaciones es contraproducente mayormente se mire como se mire. Lo ideal sería que hablásemos todo lo mismo y así se solucionaría todo, pero para que eso ocurra, implica un gran esfuerzo por la sociedad y por las academias de la lengua española y eso es más difícil de lo que parece a simple vista, porque normalmente nadie quiere llegar a acuerdos. Pero no son tan diferentes aunque lo parezca. Con esto quiero explicarte por qué no creamos dos idiomas o diferenciaciones del español, no sería bueno para la industria, para las comunidades ni para nadie realmente. Es mucho mejor que las diferencias entre una y otra versión se fundan poco a poco y se generalice todo. Por eso mismo no podemos crear un es-la y es-es, no repercute en el crecimiento. ¿Otras soluciones? A nivel local podéis evaluar de dónde viene el tráfico, si la mayoría de los que visitan este wiki son latinoamericanos, podéis poner los títulos de las páginas en la traducción latinoamericana y dentro del artículo hacer referencias a cómo se llama en España, para luego hacer una redirección desde el título en español al título en latinoamericano, así los dos estarán abarcados y vuestro público mayoritario estará contento, sin que los demás se sientan demasiado discriminados. También se podría crear una cookie que guardase las preferencias del usuario, si español latinoamericano o español de España, para mostrar unas cosas u otras en función de lo que elija. Con JS sería posible, de hecho ya lo estás usando si no me engaña la vista. El sistema de notificaciones que usáis (donde dice "¿Duelos en línea? ¿Recetas de Decks? Visita..") usa una cookie para que una vez se cierre el mensaje, no vuelva a aparecer en la pantalla del usuario y eso se ha hecho con JS, por lo que el sistema de doble idioma se puede crear. Desgraciadamente mis conocimientos de JS no llegan ni a la quinta parte de lo necesario para hacerlo jeje, pero quizás otro sí podría desarrollarlo. Mi consejo es que un sistema así solo se usase para palabras concretas, palabras que los traductores de uno y otro lado no se han puesto de acuerdo en poner igual, y que el resto del texto del artículo esté en español sin cambiar de una versión a otra. El hecho de dar la posibilidad de leer un texto en español de España o de Latinoamérica ya es contribuir de forma negativa a la expansión del español en Internet y a la larga es malo, pero para cosas concretas se puede hacer. Esa idea se podría hacer a nivel local, pero tal y como te he explicado antes, Wikia no puede ni debe hacer algo así, ya que sería negativo y crearía una confusión que no haría ningún bien. Sin embargo si encontráis otra solución o desarrolláis la idea de la plantilla con las dos versiones a elección del usuario, será fantástico compartirlo con otras comunidades, con la esperanza de que no abusen de la herramienta para hacer dos versiones de todo y al final terminemos fragmentando lo que ya tenemos jeje. Por cierto, estoy buscando usuarios administradores de wikis en español que estén dispuestos a que les hagamos una pequeña entrevista para el blog de Wikia en la Central. Me gustaría poder hacerte la entrevista a ti ya que eres un ejemplo de buen administrador y estás haciendo un trabajo inmenso en este wiki junto con el resto de usuarios, sois todo un ejemplo, así que sería fantástico contar contigo. Si te animas avísame y te paso las preguntas para que las respondas cuando puedas. Siento haber tardado algo de tiempo en desarrollar la respuesta que te dio Cizagna, pero la verdad es que me tienen muy ocupado por todos sitios. Un saludo y suerte con el wiki! --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 21:25 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Clasificaciones Hola Rodri antes que nada te agradezco que crearas la clasificación de Autodestruir acerca de la otra clasificación pensaba por ejemplo en efectos que alteren la invocacion por sacrificio de un monstruo ya sea reduciendo su coste si es que necesita mas de dos monstruos como es caso de varias cartas por decir El Caballo Troyano que al ser de un atributo en especifico apoye a invocar monstruos con mayor nivel mas fácilmente. Y acerca de tu aviso creo que si es necesario modificar un poco las clasificaciones de efecto ya que algunas resultan algo innecesarias un ejemplo Heroé Elemental . Cualquier cosa me avisas --Gilfers friend 00:04 21 jun 2012 (UTC) RE:Ediciones Si, lo siento mucho, esas páginas las cree yo y por un accidente les borré el mensaje del OCG que les dejé a todas, entonces traté de arreglarlo. Yo no soy un tramposo, solo espero ayudar a la wikia. Saludos, The-gravekeeper´s 12:08 21 jun 2012 (UTC) por que en yugioh 5ds son parte vital del juego ¡_¡Yamato yugi 04:13 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Mensaje de Alianza Hola Rodri, el día de hoy me llegó un mensaje sobre hacer una alianza entre wikis, la Wiki es sobre la serie Detective Conan (http://es.detective-conan.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Conan_Wiki) y el mensaje que me llego viene de un Admistrador de la misma, el Usuario Hiruzen Uzumaki. Entonces tu que dices Rodri le digo que Si a esta petición o la rechazó, y en caso de aceptarla que tendria que hacer. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 16:49 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias por avisarme, Rodri Cyberdog. Pero si te digo la verdad es que he empezado con esto hace dos dias y todavia no se como funciona todo esto. Así que te pido cordialmente perdón por las molestias que haya causado.--Kirtash 98 18:20 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Rodri, a Hiruzen Uzumaki, yo ya le habia respondido que aceptaba la alianza y le deje el mensaje sobre la respuesta mia en su pagina de discusión de Detective Conan Wiki. ATT: Zanelex (Discusión) 21:17 28 jun 2012 (UTC) hola rodri cyberdog queria decirle que en la pagina Obelisco el Atormentador se dice que es de la generación 5ds pero es de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh! y es un gusto conocerte gracias por su atención de Fabioblast5 Hola Rodri cyberdog queria decirle que en la pagina Obelisco el Atormentador dice que es de la generación Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds pero es de la generación Yu-Gi-Oh! gracias por mi atención atte:Fabioblast5 Hola rodri cyberdog puede arreglar la pagina Campeón Heroico Gandiva porque la intente crear pero me salio mal por favor Fabioblast5 03:17 4 jul 2012 (UTC)fabioblast5Fabioblast5 03:17 4 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: Mensaje importante Hola , me agradó mucho la propuesta. * La Distribución está bien hecha * En lo particular se me hace suficiente * Cada proyecto si debe ser administrado por nosotros los Administradores en lo particular me gustaría quedar a cargo del Anime ya que es en lo que he estado más tiempo. * Siento que los usuarios si se sentirían más motivados y quiero retomar lo habíamos platicado tiempo atrás en cuanto a los logros. Poner por un tiempo un logro extra, ejemplo un mes, para dedicarnos más a ese tema y así motivar más a los usuarios. * Y por último no se me ocurre ningún cambio para el wiki a corto plazo. En Cuanto a Zanelex no tengo un candidato Idóneo para remplazarlo, podría estar entre AzureKesil y Gilfers friend Saludos. --Mahad マハード 01:50 5 jul 2012 (UTC) : Perfecto estaba a punto de desactivar sólo el logro de Cartas ya que los usuarios estaban aprovechando sus ediciones con las categorías que ya estaban puestas, porque nuevamente estaban agregándolas por dichos problemas. --Mahad マハード 02:18 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Aviso hola Rodri, te vengo a avisar que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo y se me dificulta editar y por eso no eh estado muy activo espero que cuando termine el cuatri regresare a editar pero por el momento me retiro--Pokemonisk (discusión) 20:37 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Postulación a reversor Hola: Quiero agradecerles por esta oportunidad que me dan, y si siguen de acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a ser un reversor. Sería un desafío que estoy dispuesto a cumplir. Agradecido The-gravekeeper´s (discusión) 21:26 7 jul 2012 (UTC)